


Truth or.. Davey?

by ForDavey



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Les is to blame for this, Lowkey specs/romeo, M/M, Mush being cute, Spot Conlon can't say I love you, Truth or Dare, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForDavey/pseuds/ForDavey
Summary: After selling for the day, the newsies head to the Manhattan lodging house for the evening. When they run out of things to talk about, Les suggests truth or dare.





	Truth or.. Davey?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m relatively new to writing fics and to the newsies fandom. But this is my first shot at a fic so I hope you like it!  
> Also, my Tumblr is @fordaveyjacobs. I'd love to get some new fic ideas and friends on there.

Sitting in content silence, Davey looked around. It had been a few months after the strike, and he and Les had gone back to school. However, they always sold with the newsies when they were dismissed. He was grateful for that, as he had grown quite close to all of them. Moments like these, when he sat surrounded by his friends, meant so much to him.

 

The chatter had died a few minutes ago, after Race had made a snide comment about Spot’s height. And for now, everyone sat and enjoyed the quiet.  
Without warning, Les stirred next to him. Davey reached down to adjust his brother’s hat. 

“I’m bored.” Les whines. 

Spot Conlon rubbed his eyes. “Same here, kid.” 

Les suddenly smiles. “Guys, let’s play truth or dare!” He says. 

Davey shook his head at his little brother, feeling his face heat up. He knew the consequences of truth or dare, and didn’t want anyone making stupid decisions. 

 

Jack raises an eyebrow from across the room. “What’s that?” He questions. From next to him, Crutchie shrugs. 

“Dunno, Jack. Ask Dave.” Crutchie replied. 

Spot tilts his head and whispers something to Race. The blond shakes his head. Confused whispers filled the room. 

 

Jack turns to Davey, and the taller boy catches himself before he can stare into those brown eyes. Jack’s eyes were a masterpiece, much like his art. They were a dark brown, but Davey always managed to spot little hints of gold and green in them. 

 

“Davey, what’s truth or dare?” He asks. 

Davey sighs. Beside him, Mush pats his back. "Truth or Dare is a game that a lot of people play. One person asks another to pick a truth or a dare. Depending on whatever the person picks, they'll have to do what the other says." He explains. 

Les quickly nods his head, grinning wider. 

"How about we play?" Les offers. 

Jack smiles right back at Les and leans forward. "I'm in." 

Crutchie nudges Albert, who was leaning on him. The boy had clearly been dozing off and missed the conversation. "We'll play, too!"  
Albert looks at Crutchie, clearly confused. That's when the boy whispered the game idea into his ear. Seconds later, Albert enthusiastically pumped his first in the air.  
"Count me in!" 

Romeo shouts his agreement, and so do Specs and Jojo. Les and Jojo high five. Spot and Race shrug. "We're up fo' it." Race chimed in. 

"Okay, everyone's playin'. Who'll start?" Davey asks. 

"I will!" Crutchie exclaimed. Jack cheers for the smaller boy. Crutchie leaned on his crutch and looked around. 

As everyone went quiet and the silent anticipation drifted through the room, Davey began to worry. What if he had to do something with Jack? He had been not-so-subtly pining over the boy since the strike and truth or dare only ever ended badly. Speaking of Jack, Davey noticed the boy staring at him from the corner of his eye. Blushing, Davey looked down. Slight suspicion had always bit at him that Jack liked him too, but there was always the possibility of that not being true. He leaned against the wall, letting himself try to relax. 

"Romeo." Crutchie acknowledged. 

Said boy tensed up at the mention of his name. He turned to Crutchie and put on a wide-mouthed smile. 

"Truth or Dare?" Crutchie asked. 

Silence. 

"Truth." 

Crutchie thought for a moment. 

"Have you and Specs kissed?" 

Here we go, Davey thought. This was when the game would grow with tension, and soon something bad would happen. 

Romeo ran a hand through his black hair and knocked off his hat. Specs pursed his lips tightly. 

A sigh. "Yes." 

Spot reluctantly tossed Race a penny. With a snicker, his boyfriend pocketed it. 

Mush laughed and Blink joined in. "We knew it!" They giggled. When the attention turned back to Romeo, Mush allowed himself to scoot closer to Blink. 

"We're- kinda." Romeo started, a red blush on his cheeks. 

"Together." Specs finished, fiddling with the holes in his sleeves. 

Davey wasn't surprised, Romeo had talked to him about how he wanted to impress Specs once or twice. If anything, he was glad that they had finally worked things out. If only he could do the same with Jack. 

Specs put a protective arm around Romeo, who's lips curved upward into a smile, he studied the rest of the boys. 

"Spot." 

The King of Brooklyn made eye contact with Romeo. 

"Dare." He said before Romeo could ask. 

Romeo shut his eyes, thinking of a dare. 

"Tell Race you love him." Romeo insisted. 

Spot Conlon didn't do feelings. No, he showed his affection in different ways besides mushy comments. Wide-eyed, Spot looked up at Race. Race flashed a smirk at him, crossing his arms. Spot grunted and opened his mouth to speak. He had trouble forming the words, but eventually spoke. 

"Asshole. I love you." Spot spat. Race's jaw dropped slightly, and Spot took the opportunity to kiss him. When they broke apart, Race beamed. "I love you too." 

Now, Spot looked around the room. His eyes narrowed as if he was a predator hunting prey. 

"Davey." 

He flinched, shit. 

Les nudges him when he doesn't respond for a few seconds. 

"Truth or dare?" 

As Davey pondered the outcomes of each choice, he realized that a dare would probably be something reckless. But a truth really wouldn't be much better. Frowning deeper, he tried to decide which to choose. 

"Dare!" Les shouted. 

 

Oh no. Davey gripped his shirt and played with the fabric. Oh no. This was going to be horrible. He finally managed to look up, making eye contact with Spot. The short newsie smirked at him. 

"Thank you, Les." He chuckled. 

Spot blinked. "Davey." 

Davey gulped and felt sweat building on his forehead. "Yeah?" 

"Kiss Jack." 

Davey froze. He averted his eyes to the floor. He wanted to kiss Jack, he wanted that so badly. Now that the opportunity came, he felt like it was all another dream and that he'd be once again be unable to do what he wanted most. 

Suddenly, he felt gentle fingers on his chin. They slowly lifted his head until he was staring straight into a pair of brown eyes. He could make out flecks of bright gold and green. 

"Kiss me." Jack urged. 

For once, Davey Jacobs didn't think. He leaned forward until he felt soft lips on his. Jack's lips were slightly chapped, but Davey didn't mind. This was so much different than he imagined it would be.  
Hands made their way to his face, and Davey moved his to Jack's shoulders. 

He heard distant cheers and laughs but all he could focus on was the fact that he was kissing Jack Kelly. 

The two separated, almost forgetting they needed air. Jack was grinning and he had an excited gleam in his eyes. A faint pink blush coated his cheeks. Davey was sure he looked the same. 

"I've been waiting to do that for a while." He admitted, adding a short laugh. 

"Me too." Jack breathed. 

The two spent the rest of the game next to eachother, ocassinally kissing. 

Davey came to the conclusion that truth or dare wasn't as bad as a game as he thought it had been.


End file.
